


What do you need?

by aboxofbees



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboxofbees/pseuds/aboxofbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whimper escaped the back of Anders’ throat, forcing itself forward on a tide of breath as he leant forward, gripping the sheets beneath his hands with white knuckles. His eyelids fluttered with pleasure as behind him Hawke leant over his back, arousal making itself known against his flushed skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you need?

A whimper escaped the back of Anders’ throat, forcing itself forward on a tide of breath as he leant forward, gripping the sheets beneath his hands with white knuckles. His eyelids fluttered with pleasure as behind him Hawke leant over his back, arousal making itself known against his flushed skin.  
“What shall I do, love?” Anders could hear the smirk on Hawke’s voice as the sound caressed his heightened senses.  
“Shall I…” Hawke laid a hand on Anders’ lower back and slid it around his waist until his fingers were whispering across the base of his dick. “…touch you?”  
“Yes, yes, I…” The sound came out breathy and guttural with need.  
The hand was withdrawn. “Yes what?”  
Anders groaned. “Yes please.” His stomach tensed as arousal built.  
“Good boy.” Hawke breathed the words into his lover’s ear, still leaning over his agile form, braced on his hands and knees. He placed his hand on Anders’ lower back as he had before, but this time crept it downwards, fingertips playing gently. “Or… shall I fuck you?” The offer was punctuated with nails scraping gently up the sensitive skin of Anders’ inner thigh.  
The whimper was louder and chestier this time, immediately followed by an audible intake of breath. The rise and fall of Anders’ chest ramped up as his nerves fired patterns up and between his legs. “Please, please, just… Hawke.” He looked back over his shoulder at his boyfriend, hoping he’d just please do something more without making him try and form words stolen by arousal.  
Hawke’s breath caught in his throat at the beauty before him. Anders’ hair was tangled and framed his face which was flushed with mouth open and eyes dark with heat and intensity. He flattened himself against his back, arm trapped between them as it continued to play with Anders’ already prepared hole. He slowly kissed his way up Anders’ neck until he reached the sensitive spot just below his ear. The man, so beautifully wound up beneath him, gasped.  
“Here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to fuck you until you’re begging me to come. I’m going be rough, and I’m going to be dirty, and when I let you, you’re going to come harder than you’ve ever come before. Sound good?”  
A garbled string of noises escaped Anders’ lips as he panted and squirmed.  
“I need you to say yes or no.”  
“Yes, yes, oh Maker, fuck me, yes Hawke, please.”  
Hawke chuckled darkly. “No, love. It’s me who’s going to fuck you.” 

Anders exhaled sharply as Hawke rose to his knees, the weight on top of him gone and yet replaced with delicious anticipation. He tried to gather his thoughts, tried to focus on the texture of the sheets beneath his hands and not on the man behind him who loved him and who wasn’t going to stop until he was screaming his name, spilling his pleasure across their bed. No, he definitely wasn’t focusing on that.  
The corner of his mouth twitched upwards in a smirk, and then everything disappeared as all he knew was the hot pressure burning pleasure coursing through him. Unintelligible sounds gathered in his throat, spiralling into the air as Hawke thrust in again and again, his hands bruising his hips as they met his every movement.  
He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, nothing mattered except that slick movement burning unbearable pleasure through him. Nails dug into his shoulder blades tentatively.  
“Please, please...”  
Sharp lines of pain raked down his back, combining with the almost overwhelming pleasure to create a heady rush of sensation that slammed into him at the same time as Hawke.  
There was pleasure and pain and love and desire and lust and need and fuck, Anders’ could feel his arousal looking over the precipice, daring him to let go.  
“Please, I need, I’m gonna, I…”  
“What do you need?” Hawke’s words were guttural and broken, punctuated with the sound of skin on skin. “You need me to…” He reached his hand around, cupping and exploring.  
“Yes! Fuck, Hawke!” Anders’ voice rose and threatened to break.  
Hawke laughed under his breath, too far gone to tease any further. His hand curled around Anders’ length and moved assuredly and with the confidence of someone who knows exactly how to get their lover to fall apart at their touch.  
A keening sound filled the air, mixed with a low moan, the heat swelled upwards, the lust building and building and… The men fell together against the stained sheets, spent, satisfied and grinning, muscles failing both of them at last.

For a few moments, only heavy breaths and happiness filled the air, and then Anders’ turned onto his side, pressed against Hawke’s solid built draped across the bed.  
“Well… wow.”  
A deep chuckle emanated from his boyfriend, who turned his head to meet his gaze.  
“What d’you think? You really want to go to that thing tonight?”  
“Fuck,” Anders’ breathless laugh danced across Hawke’s chest, “no.”

Breathing slowed as sleep beckoned them into her welcoming arms, both looking into the others’ eyes as they drifted away, seeing only love and thoroughly fucked out joy.


End file.
